Chosen Undead
Summary The Chosen Undead is the main protagonist of Dark Souls. He/she is sort of an ambiguous character, with the appearance, alignment, and equipment entirely decided by the player. He/she is engaged on a quest to either kindle or extinguish the Flame, to begin the Age of Dark or extend the Age of Fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 6-B | 4-C Name: The Chosen Undead Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Unknown (Can be either male or female depending on the player's preference) Age: Unknown Classification: '''Undead Champion, Cursed Warrior, Dark Lord '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (with sorceries and some weapons), Fire Manipulation (with pyromancies and some weapons), Lightning Manipulation (with miracles and some weapons), Healing (Mid-Low via healing items and Miracles), Expert melee combatant, archer and mage, Sound Manipulation (can make his movement completely silent with Hush. Can create a sound at a target location to attract and distract enemies), Gravity Manipulation (can negate all non-lethal fall damage with Fall Control, can increase the weight of enemies until they can only move slowly with Tranquil Walk of Peace), Poison Manipulation (with pyromancies and some weapons), Light Manipulation (can create an orb of light with Cast Light), Holy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Summoning (Via the Red Eye Orb and Soapstones), Darkness Manipulation (with Abyss Sorceries), Homing Attack (most Sorceries will track their target to some degree), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 7, and 8, reliant on the Undead Curse), Can amp his physical offense and defense via magic/Pyromancy, Power Nullification (via Vow of Silence), Mind Control on undead entities (via Undead Rapport), Invisibility (both for self and weapons via Sorceries and Ring of Fog), Shapeshifting (via Dragon Stones and the Chameleon Sorcery), Energy Blasts, Resurrection (will resurrect after being killed), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Weapon Creation (can summon massive blades from the ground with Gravelord Sword Dance), Limited Time Manipulation, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies, can absorb the Humanity (a special type of soul) of others via the Dark Hand), Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects, Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) Attack Potency: City Block level (Spells like the Chaos Storm are capable of generating this much energy) | Country level (Clashed and won against Ornstein and Smough, as well as others who are capable of fighting and killing Everlasting Dragons which are this powerful) | Star level (Capable of fighting and defeating Great Lord Gwyn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can attack with lightning, as well as dodge it. Can react to Dragonslayer Arrows) Lifting Strength: Class K (Capable of blocking strikes from the Asylum Demon) | Class M | At least Class M, likely far higher Striking Strength: City Block Class (Capable of blocking strikes from the Asylum Demon) | Country Class | Star Class (Capable of parrying Great Lord Gwyn's strikes) Durability: City Block level (Able to survive blows from the Asylum Demon) | Country level | Star level (Able to survive attacks from Great Lord Gwyn) Stamina: Very high (Even when faced with constant punishment, the Chosen Undead is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter, also capable of navigating the lava-filled, and most likely swelteringly hot, Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith without tiring) Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with most weapons; dozens of meters with magic and arrows. Standard Equipment: *Weapons: Longsword, Broadsword, Scimitar, Bandit's Knife, Battle Axe, Shortsword, Short Bow and Arrows, Dagger, Hand Axe, Mace, and Club *Catalysts: Sorcerer's Catalyst, Pyromancy Flame, and Canvas Talisman *Shields: Heater Shield, Tower Kite Shield, Target Shield, Spider Shield, Leather Shield, Large Leather Shield, Small Leather Shield, East-West Shield, and Plank Shield *Rings: Tiny Being's Ring, and Old Witch's Ring *The Elite Knight Set, an Estus Flask, Master Key, Goddess' Blessings, Black Firebombs, Twin Humanities, Binoculars, and a Pendant Optional Equipment: *List of all Weapons *List of all Shields *List of all Armor *List of all Rings *List of all Items Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant with skill with several different kinds of weapons and experience fighting several different kinds of foes despite being at a disadvantage against them. Weaknesses: Fairly limited to what types of magic he/she can cast depending on what they're equipped with at the time, Power Within slowly drains his/her vitality until they're on the edge of death, teleportation isn't particularly useful in combat as it can only bring him/her to one location. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of miracles. *List of pyromancies. *List of sorceries. Key: Beginning of Game | Mid Game | End of Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dark Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Undead Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spear Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Whip Users Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Bow Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:FromSoftware Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users